1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting control device for controlling a lamp, and a lighting device including the lighting control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting control devices which are capable of wirelessly controlling a lamp have been proposed and received attention in recent years.
Known examples of such a lighting control device include tablets and mobile phones. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-115039 discloses a technique of adjusting a lighting state of a lamp by operating a tablet in accordance with an operation method displayed on the tablet display.